Christmas Eve
by Kate Roberts
Summary: My Christmas fic for the AAM girls :


**Here is my Christmas fic dedicated to my friends at AAM (this is their Margmas 2010 gift) and this is also my 'official' Christmas fic.**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing :) enjoy!**

**Oh! and Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's to ya'll :)

* * *

**

It was early morning, Catherine Willows shivered as a cold wind blew around her. She shoved her glove covered hands in her pockets to shield them and buried her nose in her scarf. She didn't know where the idea to spend Christmas in New York had come from but she still enjoyed it. She smiled as the fluffy white stuff crunched underneath her feet with each step she took. Living in Vegas, she rarely got to see snow. Catherine wasn't a fan of the cold but she did like the snow. She sat down on a bench and looked around. The park was buzzing with families. To her right, a group of children was working on a snowman, to her left, little girls were skating on a frozen pond.

"M'am! Can you come here please?" a little girl asked snapping Catherine out of her trance. Catherine stood and walked to the edge of the pond. "Can you take our picture please?"

"Sure!" Catherine took the camera from her hands and snapped a few shots of the three friends. The redhead looked at her watch and decided to head back to her hotel. She waved and smiled at passersby as she exited the park. The streets were filled with people doing last minute shopping. It was something Catherine never understood, waiting until Christmas Eve to do some last minute shopping. She walked into the lobby of her hotel and shook the melting snow out of her hair. As she made her way to the elevator, she took off her scarf, gloves and then coat, the hotel was nice and warm. She opened the door and walked into her hotel room.

"Hey! Where did you go?" Vartann asked the minute she set foot in the door.

"I just went for a walk in the park, it was nice." Catherine hung her coat and sat in bed beside him.

"Isn't it snowing?"

"It is." Catherine laughed, "but I enjoy the snow, it's a rare sight for us." Vartann leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to go shower now, we can go into the stores later." She watched as he slipped out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Catherine threw open the curtains and looked outside. The city had turned into a winter wonderland and she loved it.

* * *

The two had spent the day walking around New York, taking in the sights and taking pictures. At seven, they headed back to their room. Catherine changed into a dress and Vartann into a suit and they headed out to 21 where they had dinner reservations.

"It was a good idea to come here for the holidays, to just get away from it all." Catherine said as they sat down. Vartann smiled.

"It was your idea," he reminded her. She playfully grinned and opened her menu.

"Do you think it was smart though, to leave our kids for the holidays?" The redhead said a few minutes later, putting down her menu. Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"We don't have kids, they are adults, they can cope without us." He laughed. Catherine nodded and returned to her thoughts. Through the entire meal, Vartann kept looking up at the redhead. She was incredibly gorgeous in her red dress, a colour she had chosen for the festive season. When the bill came to the table, the two had battled over who was going to pay. After a quick, childish match of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors', they agreed that Vartann would pay the bill and Catherine would leave the tip. Once they had bundled up in their coats, they headed out to brave the New York winter night.

"Wow, it's incredibly warm out...well for winter." Catherine laughed, "Want to walk back; we can go through Central Park."

"Sure." Vartann said putting on his gloves. The two walked hand in hand through Central Park. All around the sounds of Christmas celebrations could be heard. The redhead looked ahead at the dimly lighted path and smiled. The thick flakes fell slowly from the clouds in what Catherine called a 'kissing snow'.

"I love New York." She whispered wrapping her arms around Vartann's arm. "I love Christmas too, there's just something in the air that makes it so special." Tony smiled down at the redhead as she placed her head on his shoulder. Vartann freed his arm to wrap it around her, taking her hand in his. They walked to a bench that was beside a frozen pond, full of skaters and sat down.

"I have your Christmas gift." Catherine smiled.

"I thought we had agreed to no gifts!"

"We had, but this is special." The redhead said handing Vartann a box. Tony undid the bow and slowly opened the paper. When he opened the box, he looked down at the key.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That, is the key to a two bedroom apartment in Las Vegas, the one you had been looking at when you asked me to move in...it's a yes, Tony, I want to move in." She replied.

"You got the apartment?"

"Well, I put the deposit on it and got the keys." Vartann looked down at the box and then up at Catherine again. He cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

"That's incredible Catherine; this is the best gift you could have gotten me." He placed the cover on the box and placed it in the inside pocket. "Well, I have something for you too." Vartann pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Catherine. She rose and eyebrow and unwrapped it. The redhead's jaw dropped when she saw the diamond ring.

"Catherine, I know we agreed to take things slow, but I want to know that this will happen someday, there is no hurry." He got off the bench and kneeled in front of her. "Catherine Willows, will you marry me?" A slow smile formed on Catherine's lips as she placed both hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I will." She replied pulling him to her. As their lips met in a passionate kiss, the bells of the church starting ringing in the distance.

"Midnight." Catherine whispered her face inches from Vartann's.

"Merry Christmas Catherine." He smiled at her.

"Merry Christmas Tony." The redhead said before kissing him again.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you liked :)**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**~Kate xo  
**


End file.
